


DEAN AU GARDE A VOUS !

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Army, Army Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erections, Finger Sucking, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Soldiers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: C'est une OS dans un univers militaire. Castiel est commandant et Dean un simple soldat.Les deux hommes vont s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau de Castiel. Relation domination/soumission soft
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 5





	DEAN AU GARDE A VOUS !

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> Attention lemon gay

Castiel Novak était commandant dans une petite base, dans l'état du Massachusetts. Depuis peu, il était affecté à un nouveau programme conjoint entre l'armée et la justice . Des jeunes de 16 à 30 ans, ayant des cas de récidive, pour des délits mineurs, intégraient un programme de réinsertion de 24 mois avec des cours d'anglais, mathématiques, langues étrangères, informatique. Pour certains, la possibilité de passer un diplôme et d'autres, simplement apprendre à lire ou écrire. Mais aussi des entraînements de sports et de combats, bien sûr aucun cours d'utilisation d'armes .

Ce programme permettait à la justice de désencombrer les prisons et l'armée de recruter de potentiels militaires, car l'armée avait du mal à recruter .

Le commandant devait recevoir l'un de ses soldats faisant partie de ce programme, pour plusieurs causes d'indiscipline et un retard de permission. Plusieurs retards de permission, pouvait paraître comme une désertion, donc dès que le jeune était retrouvé, il ne passait pas à la cour martiale, mais allait purger sa peine de prison. Ce jeune soldat s’appelait Dean Winchester.

«Commandant, Dean Winchester est là dit son aide de camp, Sarah Peterson .  
\- Faites le rentrer Sarah et aller manger .  
\- Bien je vous ramène quelque chose commandant ?  
\- Non, merci Sarah .

Le fameux soldat Winchester, était le plus vieux de la promo, il avait 28 ans, comme Castiel. A l'arrivée du jeune homme, Castiel eu un mouvement de recul . Il avait passé la nuit avec ce fameux Dean Winchester, rencontré dans un bar gay, le week-end dernier, lors d'une permission, dans une ville dans un autre état.

\- Soldat Winchester, je …  
\- Ces soldat Winchester, maintenant, quel ton informel, Castiel .  
\- Dean, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Personne ne doit savoir, l'armée n'est pas tolérante envers des gens comme nous.

Dean s'approcha du bureau et se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .

\- Des homosexuels, Castiel .  
\- Dean tais-toi   
Dean vit l'alliance à sa main .  
\- Marié en plus.  
Le blond tourna la tête, il vit la photo de la femme et des deux enfants, sur le bureau.  
\- Tu es parfait, une femme, des enfants, une vie de mensonge dit Dean.  
\- C'est sûr contrairement à toi .  
\- Moi au moins j'assume commandant .  
\- On est là pour parler de ton insubordination et de ton retard de permission  
\- Tu en étais la cause chuchota Dean en caressant le torse de Castiel

Castiel lui prit le poignet .  
\- Je vais te faire obéir .  
\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui étais à genou, en train de me la sucer, c'est toi encore qui étais obéissant, qui voulait que j'enfonce ma queue bien profond dans ton cul. J'ai adoré notre combat pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre, j'ai toujours fréquenté des dominés. Toi aussi, je suppose ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais là j'ai adoré notre combat de dominant .  
\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi le dominant et je vais te faire obéir, Dean Winchester.

Le commandant avec sa main qui tenait le poignet, fit tourner le subalterne face au bureau, il se collait contre lui.

Castiel attrapa Dean par les cheveux, pour lui pencher la tête. Il embrassa de façon possessive Dean au point de lui mordre la lèvre, pendant qu'avec son autre main il caressa le corps de son subalterne.

Le commandant enleva sa main des cheveux de Dean et il fit tomber la veste d'uniforme du blond puis il commença à déboutonner la chemise du soldat. Ses lèvres embrassaient le cou de son partenaire .

\- Castiel gémit doucement Dean.  
\- Non c'est commandant pour toi, il y a que moi qui peux t’appeler par ton prénom. Compris, Dean ? Dit Castiel en lui griffant le torse .  
\- Oui Cas… commandant.  
\- Bien dit Cas en lui mordant l'oreille

Il fit tomber des épaules musclées la chemise, puis Castiel fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe, tout en embrassant son amant. Le brun défit la ceinture du pantalon du blond et il fit tomber le pantalon. Le commandant remonta sa main vers le sexe du soldat et commença à le caresser en frottant son propre sexe contre le pantalon de son subalterne.

Castiel pouvait sentir l’érection de son amant entre ses doigts et sentir sa propre érection.

\- Maintenant tu vas t'occuper de moi, Dean.

Castiel lâcha son amant et alla s’asseoir dans son fauteuil. Dean se retourna.  
\- Enlève le reste de tes vêtements sauf ton boxer, ensuite tu viendras t'occuper de moi, mais je te donnerais les directives. Tu as compris Dean ?ordonna Castiel   
\- Oui.  
Le soldat enleva le reste de ses vêtements, il lui restait seulement son boxer où on pouvait entrevoir son érection .  
\- Que dois-je faire commandant ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Mets-toi à califourchon sur moi.  
Dean s'exécuta. Il fut à peine sur les genoux de son supérieur que ce dernier l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, Dean se mouvait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'intensité du baiser et leur érection .

\- Dean, ne te mouve pas trop contre moi, car tu vas faire grossir mon sexe et c'est ce que tu vas avoir en bouche tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant enlève-moi ma veste et ma chemise et caresse-moi.

Le soldat obéit, il commença à caresser le torse de son commandant du bout des doigts et il commença à embrasser le torse de son supérieur et il lécha l'un des tétons.   
\- Humm Dean .  
Castiel attrapa les cheveux de Dean et lui fit relever la tête.  
\- Je t'ai dis d’obéir pas de prendre des initiatives  
\- Mais tu aimes ça, commandant rétorqua Dean  
\- C'est vrai donc continu.

Dean reprit, il lécha de nouveau les tétons et les mordilla, pendant qu'il caressa son torse de son supérieur.   
\- Putain, Dean ! Gémit Castiel.  
Les deux hommes étaient conscients qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

Dean traça une ligne de baiser sur le corps de son amant, il allait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à être à genoux devant Castiel, ce dernier le tenant par les cheveux .  
\- Dean, finit de me dévêtir gémit Castiel

Dean lui , ses chaussures, ses chaussettes enfin son pantalon.

\- Commandant votre boxer aussi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Bien sûr, tu n'y échapperas pas Dean .

Le soldat s'exécuta, il fut impressionner par la taille du phallus de son supérieur, imaginer le sexe dans son bouche, il sentit son propre sexe tressauter à cette pensée . 

Dean embrassa le bas-ventre puis l'aine de son supérieur .   
\- Humm Dean dit Castiel  
Dean ne put résister à déposer des baisers, lécher le sexe doucement. Castiel poussa un grognement bestial, il avait la tête penché, les yeux clos.   
\- Dean  
Il plaqua Dean contre son entrejambe, en le maintenant par les cheveux. Dean lécha les bourses, puis il lapa le bout du sexe de son commandant. Castiel se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Dean suçait le bout avec délectation en faisait tourner sa langue. Le brun empoigna plus fortement les cheveux et obligea le soldat pour l'instant à le prendre doucement et pas profondément . Ensuite Castiel fit accélérer Dean.  
\- Oui Dean ! Gémit Castiel   
Dean avait profondément le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Cette position de dominé excita Dean comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il voulut se soulager mais Castiel le vit .  
\- Dean non ! Fais-le et tu seras sévèrement puni.  
Castiel donna des coups de reins de plus en violents, il savait qu'il allait pas tarder jouir, il voulait jouir en Dean .  
\- Dean relève-toi ordonna Castiel .

Castiel se leva et plaqua Dean contre le bureau. Le commandant fit pencher la tête du soldat, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il avait pris ses doigts les tétons du blond. Ils étaient rouges, douloureux, tellement ils étaient durs. Son autre main caressa le corps de Dean qu'il griffa.  
\- Hann Commandant, je t'en supplie !  
Castiel emmena sa main qui caressa le torse vers le sexe de Dean, il fit glisser sa main dans le boxer de son subalterne, pendant que son autre main caressait le corps du blond, Castiel frottait son sexe contre le cul de Dean. Les hommes gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre   
\- Tu veux ma bite en toi, soldat ?  
\- Oui commandant.  
Castiel fit glisser le boxer jusqu'au pied de Dean . Castiel présenta sa main devant de la bouche de Castiel.  
\- Suce-les Dean.  
Dean prit la main et suça les doigts avidement, Castiel caressait le fessier de Dean. Le commandant savait que ce n'était pas idéal comme préparation, mais il n'avait pas de lubrifiant sous le main .  
\- C'est bon, Dean.

Castiel inséra un premier doigt, il sentit le soldat se crisper. Il l'embrassa, le caressa pour le détendre. Quand il sentit prêt Dean, il en inséra un second, puis un troisième.  
\- Commandant plus gémit Dean  
Les jambes de Dean étaient écartées, les mains contre le bureau. Castiel tenait Dean par les hanches. Le commandant effleura l'entrée de l'intimité de son subalterne. Ce dernier commença à onduler du bassin. Mais le brun retira son gland du blond. Dean gémit de frustration. Castiel recommença plusieurs fois ce petit jeu.   
\- Tu vas devenir un bon soldat  
\- Oui...Humm, je serai un bond.... Commandant plus vite... je vous en supplie !  
Castiel aimait voir le blond au supplice  
\- Oui Dean supplie-moi dit Castel d'une voix grave de désir.  
\- Commandant.. je t'en supplie plus vite !  
Dean essaya de s'empaler mais Castiel le tenait fermement. Le soldat gémit de frustration.  
\- Tu n'a pas été obéissant, Dean, donc tu ne jouiras pas.

Castiel approcha sa main du sexe du soldat, il le masturba trop lentement, il serra le sexe pour empêcher Dean de jouir, pendant que lui accéléra ses coups de butoir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Dean était fou, il adorait se faire enculer par Castiel, mais ne pouvait pas jouir .  
\- Commandant, je vous demande votre indulgence, je vous promets de toujours obéir dit Dean.  
\- Tu m'as montrer le contraire …. Ah !  
Castiel jouit ; il était toujours en Dean.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as compris la leçon dit Castiel .  
Il donna un coup de rein et desserra son emprise sur le sexe du soldat, il jouit. 

Le soldat posa sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur. Ce dernier le tenait fermement, il était toujours en Dean.  
\- J'ai jamais connu cette sensation, j'aimerais rester comme ça dit Dean  
\- Dean, entre nous c'est impossible .  
\- Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, ne vivre que dans l'instant.  
\- Toute façon je ne peux t'offrir mieux. Dean il faut que tu y ailles dit Castiel. »

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, nettoyèrent. Dean rentra dans ses quartiers. Ce jour-là Castiel eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail .

24 mois plus tard 

« Soldat Winchester, je suis fière de vous, vous êtes sorti major de cette promo dit Castiel.  
\- J'ai eu un bon commandant qui a su se faire obéir .  
Dean bien sûr ne parlait pas que de l'armée.

Dean et Castiel avaient entretenu une relation secrète, pendant deux ans, loin des regards. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en permission, ils allaient loin, ce qui leur permettait de vivre leur idylle .

\- Cas… à propos de nous deux, je veux qu'on continue, je suis prêt à déménager et dans un an quand tu quitteras l'armée...  
\- Dean, je t'ai dit que je quitterais jamais ma famille et l'armée .  
\- J'étais juste un plan baise régulier s'énerva Dean  
\- Dean …  
Dean s'approcha du bureau de Castiel et griffonna un truc et le donna à Castiel.  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver »

Dean sortit sans un regard .

Castiel déplia le papier, c'était une adresse à Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

12 mois plus tard

Castiel arriva avec sa voiture, devant la maison . Il était fébrile .   
« Putain, tu es un soldat, Castiel, tu es courageux pas lâche dit-il pour s'encourager 

Il sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte . Et si Dean avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Il aurait dû appeler. Castiel allait partir, quand la porte s'ouvrit .

\- Cas dit en souriant Dean.  
\- J'ai quitté l'armée et j'ai demandé le divorce. Je suis perdu mais je sais que je veux être avec toi.  
Dean l'embrassa passionnément, il s'en foutait que quelqu'un puisse les voir .  
\- Je t'aiderais dit le blond .

Il prit la main de son amant et entra dans la maison, où un nouvel avenir s'offrait à eux ...

**Author's Note:**

> J'attends votre retour sur son OS.
> 
> La prochaine OS sera, un lap dance de Dean, pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Castiel et sera publié dimanche.


End file.
